No Apologies
by JoshuaHayate
Summary: What if Carly invited a really very close friend of Nick's with them. Will everything be different? Who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

No Apologies

_**Summary: What if Carly invited a really very close friend of Nick's with them. Will everything be different?**_

Chapter 01: Getting Everything Together

Two college girls walked down a quiet sidewalk in a very nice neighborhood. One girl was lean, tall, and blonde while the other girl was slim, short, with strawberry blonde hair. The strawberry blonde opened the gate to the white picket fence as the two girls walked up a cement path up to a pastel blue two story house. Knocking on the obsidian wooden door the short female heard faint footsteps nearing the front door as the door opened. On the other side was a boy around the short girl's height. He had black spiked hair, dark blue eyes, tanned skin. The boy was dressed in a tank top and swim trunks as he hugged the girls and welcomed them into his house.

"How's the apartment hunting going Carly?" Joshua asked

"Eh…it's going well just wish the rent wasn't so damn high." Carly replied with a groan

"You know I can always lend you some money." Joshua said walking towards the stove

"Yeah me too Carls." Paige said sitting at the kitchen table

"No, because then I would want to pay the both of you back." Carly said sitting down

"Oh that's true wouldn't want you to stress over that." Paige replied

"Well how's Wade coming along with the whole moving to New York?" Joshua asked

"My guess Josh is that it's a possibility he may or may not go." Carly answered

"Oh…" Joshua replied

"Anyways, where's the food I know you have something cooking over there." Paige said rubbing her stomach

"Ha! You always know when to come over Paige." Joshua laughed

"Hey Josh, where's Nick? Have you seen him?" Carly asked

"No why?" Joshua asked

"Because he's coming with us to Louisiana." Carly hesistated to reply

"Oh, well what happened with the bail?" Joshua asked

"Blake paid it off." Paige said

"Look sweetie I know you guys haven't talked since he messed up that night, but I really think you should come. Just to keep the peace and sanity on this trip." Carly said as Josh walked over with some food

"Please Josh." Paige said sweetly

"Ugh…you know I can never say 'No' to you guys." Joshua said looking defeated but with a smile

"Yes, so you're going." Carly smiled

"When do we leave?" Joshua asked

"Tomorrow." Paige replied

"Good just have to make sure this house stays clean, and to make sure my brother is at home at certain times so my grandmother won't have a heart attack." Joshua chuckled as he grabbed his house phone

"How is your grandmother?" Carly and Paige asked in unison

"She's doing well." Joshua replied

Joshua, Carly, and Paige have been real close since they were in middle school together. Joshua met Carly and Paige on his first day in his seventh grade year and the trio instantly became best friends. As Joshua gotten older he gotten used to being alone watching over his brother under their grandmother's supervision, while his parents went on business trips every month. They barely even talk anymore. Once Joshua began high school he fell under Carly's twin brother Nick's spell. Joshua and Nick started talking and getting more closer everyday, but not soon after Nick was supposed to take Joshua on a date but never showed up. Joshua soon found out that Nick went to a party and had sex with some random chick. Joshua was very hurt and Nick never apologized. Suddenly the garage door was opening and in walked Dustin, Joshua's younger brother.

"Josh? You home?" Dustin asked

"In my room." Joshua replied

"Oh hey Carly, hey Paige." Dustin smiled

"Hey Dustin." The girls replied simultaneously

"Where are you going?" Dustin asked Joshua

"I'm going to Louisiana for a college game." Joshua said stuffing his suitcase

"Oh cool, is Grandma coming over?" Dustin asked

"Yes, she should be on her way over." Joshua answered

"How's high school Dustin?" Carly asked

"Well I'm now to star quarterback." Dustin smiled sheepishly

"Really? That's great!" Joshua, Carly, and Paige said in unison

"Yeah, so I might be able to get that scholarship after all." Dustin grinned

"Well as you know the code to the security system is in my black book, I put money into your account for stuff you might need, and stay out of trouble and don't give Grandma any heartattacks if you come home late." Joshua instructed Dustin

"Ok, I won't I'll be good for Grandma's sake." Dustin chuckled

"See you later." Joshua said as he hugged his brother

* * *

Packing Joshua's bags into the back of his 2003 GMC black Avalanche, Carly and Paige sat in the front seat as Joshua drove to Carly's house. It took a while since the trio stopped for some good ol' McDonald's but the finally made to Carly's house. Joshua followed Paige and Carly with his bags as he placed them in Carly's closet when Joshua bump into Carly's twin brother Nick. Staring into Nick's dark blue eyes Joshua gave Nick a displeased look as he sidestepped and walked into the kitchen.

"What's he doing here?" Nick asked Carly

"He's here to have fun with us, and also to keep you in check on this roadtrip." Carly replied

"Pfft…I don't need no babysitter." Nick scoffed

"Clearly you do." Carly backfired

"Whatever." Nick rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen

Walking into the kitchen and seeing Joshua sitting at the kitchen table drinking a water, Nick could feel the tension between them. There was also a bit of animosity brewing between the two young adults. Nick opened up the refrigerator and grabbed a beer as he popped the cap and took a couple of swigs.

"What? I don't even get a hello?" Nick asked smirking as he looked over at Joshua

"No." Joshua simply replied

"Are you still mad about what happened last year?" Nick asked

"Yes." Joshua grunted

"Don't care what happened I'm still not apologizing." Nick seethed

"Doesn't matter you will eventually, because just remember I'm just as stubborn as you." Joshua said

"Hmph…seems I rubbed off on you." Nick winked

"Pfft…you wish…asshole." Joshua muttered as he walked back into Carly's giant bedroom

Joshua got up and plopped on the blown up air mattress as Carly saw the irritable expression on her best friend's face. Knowing that her brother caused it she stroked his back letting Joshua know that she has his back. Paige said goodbye as she went to go to Blake's apartment, probably to have sex…again. Carly and Josh just stayed up talking as they staring at the white ceiling in the dark.

"What happened when you were in the kitchen with Nick?" Carly asked

"He just asked me the usual. If I was still mad at him for what he did." Joshua replied

"He didn't even apologize?" Carly asked

"No, he said he wasn't going to." Joshua answered

"Don't worry Josh, he'll come around." Carly said

"I hope so Carls." Joshua said resting his head on his pillow and falling into a deep sleep


	2. Chapter 2

No Apologies

Chapter 02: Pit Stop

Joshua woke up the next morning seeing Carly was still asleep. Deflating the air mattress and walking into Carly's bathroom, Joshua began to wash his face, brush his teeth, fix his hair, and apply deodorant and spray. Changing into fresh clothes and rolling up the air mattress Joshua bumped into Nick again. Joshua shoved past Nick which made Nick grab Josh by his hood and pin Joshua to the wall. Pinning his arms above his head Nick smirked and kissed Joshua on his lips giving them soft little bites much to Joshua's dismay. Joshua pushed Nick off of him and sat himself on the couch.

"You know you can't stay mad at me forever." Nick chuckled

"Watch me." Joshua said rubbing his sore lips

"Tell me what do I need to do to stop you from being mad at me." Nick said sitting next to Josh was a beer in his hand

"First is you need to stop touching me, second you smell, third you owe me a date, and fourth you still need some apologizing to do." Joshua replied

"I'll do the first two, maybe the third, but no way I'm doing the fourth request." Nick smirked

"Figures." Joshua rolled his eyes

"You know you can't resist my lips and the way I torture yours." Nick whispered into Josh's ear

Joshua was mentally cussing at himself for letting Nick kiss him when he suddenly heard Carly yawn loudly as she awoke from her slumber. Once Carly was up and ready the doorbell rung I got up and answered to find Carly's boyfriend, Wade, on the other side of the door giving me a good morning smile.

"Hey Joshua, so I heard you're coming with us on the roadtrip?" Wade asked

"Yes I am Wade." Joshua replied with a smile

"Where's Carly?" Wade asked

"She's making herself pretty." Joshua chuckled seeing Carly apply her make-up

"Who else is coming with us?" Wade asked

"I'm guessing Nick and Dalton are too, but don't worry I got them in check." Joshua replied

Packing their bags into Wade's vintage car everyone went to get some breakfast. Sitting in a booth waiting for their orders to be taken, Nick went outside to take a smoke. Once he was out of earshot Carly noticed Joshua was very quiet.

"Hey what's up Joshua you've been quiet ever since we left." Carly asked

"He kissed me this morning." Joshua said

"He what?" Carly asked

"You heard what I said Carly." Joshua replied

"Why do you keep putting up with his antics Josh?" Wade asked

"I don't know. There's one part of me that still wants to be with him, but then the other part is still pissed off at him for what happened." Joshua confessed

"I think you should talk to him. Just to even things out." Carly said pushing me gently

"Ok…" Joshua pouted

As Joshua was about to walk outside to talk to Nick, Nick came back inside and sat back in the booth. Joshua then considered on waiting to talk to Nick.

Night had soon fallen as the group picked up Dalton and went to go meet up with Paige and Blake at a diner on the outskirts of town. Paige and Joshua were helping Carly hunting for apartments as they ate some fries that Wade ordered while he went to the restroom.

"Mmm…there is a place in Tribeca for $3000." Paige said

"That's still too expensive. All the money I saved up won't even cover two months rent." Carly replied

"What about this place in Soho?" Joshua asked

"I don't like that part of New York." Carly said

"Don't even think about not going." Paige said

"I'm going to check on Nick and Dalton. Have fun ladies." Joshua smiled

Joshua walked into the store and saw Nick and Dalton buying several six packs of beer. Joshua went to get some sodas for himself and the girls when he felt someone come up behind him. To his bitter surprise it was Nick with Dalton following him around with his camera like a little puppy.

"What do you want Nick?" Joshua asked walking to the cash register

"I want to talk." Nick replied which shocked Josh and Dalton

"Oh, now you want to talk?" I said bitterly

"Yes, I want to talk." Nick said

They walked outside when the boys saw a homeless man sitting next to a garbage can holding out a plastic cup filled with change. Out of the corner of Joshua's eye he saw Nick kick the cup out of the homeless man's hand. Joshua groaned under his breath as he saw back down as Dalton and Nick sat on each side of him. Carly and Nick had a look glare session going on when Wade broke the tension.

"So guys going to be a sweet game tomorrow huh?" Wade asked as Nick and Dalton mocked him

"You guys are such asses." Joshua said smacking both of them in their heads

"Thanks." Wade mouthed as Joshua smiled

"Dalton, please don't film me." Carly said with Dalton's camera in her face

"I'm not." Dalton lied

"The red light's on." Carly said

"Come on man, you know she doesn't like having people up in her face, she folds under pressure." Nick said bitterly

"Nick you got something to say to me?" Carly asked

"No, I think you spoken enough for the both of us don't you?" Nick replied as Dalton left

Joshua roughly elbowed Nick in the ribs as Nick grunted as Joshua got up and went towards the vehicles. Seeing that Dalton had interrupted Paige's and Blake's making out session, Joshua climbed into the backseat of Blake's truck.

"Nick pissed you off again?" Paige asked

"Yes." Joshua replied

After waiting nearly twenty minutes everyone piled into a car as we took off towards Baton Rouge. Joshua slowly began to doze off when he heard Paige talking on her phone to Carly. The truck soon revved up as Blake took off ahead. Blake's truck soon began to slow down as he parked it. We all got out of the truck as I began to help Blake take out the coolers and tents. I looked over and saw Nick sitting in a chair smoking a cigarette with a small cooler next to him as I chuckled. Sitting between Carly and Paige we watched Blake, Wade, and Dalton play a little football when I notice the football fly towards Nick. Wade put his hands up for the football, but seeing that Nick wasn't going to throw it back Wade began to walk over. Nick suddenly got up and tossed the football to Blake.

"Nice arm. I see why they gave you the scholarship." Wade said

"Yeah it's a real tradegy ain't it." Nick replied flipping Wade off

"Yeah it is." Wade said getting aggravated

Carly grabbed Joshua's wrist as they got in between Wade and Nick. Carly made Wade go back to Blake and Dalton as I saw Carly get serious as she and Nick had a very heated discussion. Joshua just stood there as he watched the twins go back and forth at each other.

"So why did you come to piss me off?" Carly asked

"Don't you get it? You're the good twin…I'm the evil one." Nick replied

"Grow up, you're so afraid to take things seriously." Carly said

"Oh yeah, as afraid as Wade is leaving good ol' Gainsville?" Nick said

Carly got so upset she left and went to sit back with Paige. Nick pulled up his hoodie and stared at me.

"What are you going to yell at me too?" Nick asked

"No." Joshua replied about to leave when Nick pulled him close

Nick sat back down in his chair with his arms around Joshua's waist. Everytime Joshua would try to leave Nick would pull him back down to his lap.

"What do you want Nick?" Joshua said sounding irritated

"I said I wanted to talk remember?" Nick asked

"Yes, but I don't want to talk now." Joshua replied

"What's it going to take?" Nick asked

"Stop being such a prick." Joshua spat as he got up and walked away


	3. Chapter 3

No Apologies

Chapter 03: It Just Busted

With the argument still in the back of his mind a sudden big breeze shook the trees. There was a certain smell that made everyone groan in disgust and feel nauseated. Wade flashed his flashlight into the trees seeing nothing in the darkness.

"Something is dead out there." Wade said

"No, something is dead right here and we need to drink it back to life. Bless me dawg." Blake said to Nick as Nick tossed him a beer

As everyone was having a good time Dalton was walking with his camera as he started to get on everyone's nerves. Suddenly Carly went after Dalton and snagged him camera away from him. Carly and Paige decided to give Dalton a little makeover. Sitting a few feet away from Nick, Josh and Nick stared at each other for a few seconds when Blake suddenly popped a question.

"So why did you steal that car anyway? I mean you didn't have to do that. Get that rush huh?" Blake asked

"Yeah I guess." Nick said

Suddenly Dalton came out of the tent in a yellow fleece jacket and rhinestone shades. Joshua and Nick suddenly bursted into laughter. After a while everyone was making out as Dalton filmed it. Soon he was beginning to film Nick and Josh.

"Why aren't you guys making out?" Dalton asked

"We would but he's still mad at me." Nick said

"And I know he won't kiss you." Joshua snickered

"Yeah, I wouldn't kiss his ass for shit." Dalton laughed

Suddenly a truck appeared out of nowhere shining his headlights at the group blinding everyone. Everyone kept asking the mysterious man to turn off his lights as we edged our way towards the truck. Nick suddenly threw his beer bottle at the truck breaking one of the head lights.

"Nick!" Carly and Joshua snapped

The truck eventually left as everyone decided it was time for bed. Blake and Paige had their own tent, so there was no way Josh was going to sleep in there. Sucking it up Joshua piled into the tent with Carly, Wade, Dalton, and…Nick.

"You know there's room in my sleeping bag for two." Nick smirked

"Shut up Nick." Josh laughed

Slipping into his sleeping bag he felt it being pulled as Josh felt Nick's hot breath hitting his ear. Josh turned around and stared into Nick's dark eyes as he felt Nick's lips on his own lips. Groaning softly feeling Nick's teeth nibbling and tugging on Josh's lower lip Nick broke the kiss.

"What was that?" Joshua whispered

"My apology, for what I did to you. I know I hurt you and I wanted to tell you that I'm very sorry." Nick apologized

"I accept your apology, but you're going to have to gain my trust back." Joshua winked as he and Nick kissed again

As the full moon rose everyone was peacefully asleep. Nick had unzipped Joshua's sleeping bag and scooted closer holding him close as he slept. Suddenly Carly opened her eyes as she gently shook Wade.

"Wade? Wade. I heard something." Carly whispered

"Mmm…it's probably a serial killer or something." Wade replied sleepily as he went back to sleep

"Carly?" Joshua asked in a whisper

"Yeah? Did you hear it too?" Carly asked

"Yes, but this one won't get his hands off." Joshua giggled softly

"I'll help." Carly said as she pried her brother's hands off of Joshua's stomach

Joshua and Carly walked out of the tent as the cooling breeze hit them as they shivered as they began to walk around the camp. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary both of the walked around Blake's truck seeing nothing was there. As they searched around Wade's car both of them nearly jumped out of their skins when Wade popped up out of the blue.

"What are you doing?" Wade said

"You scared us. What are you doing?" Carly asked

"Getting you two back to bed. Come on." Wade yawned

"I heard something." Carly said as Joshua entered the tent first

Joshua nuzzled into Nick's chest as Nick smiled in his sleep as Carly and Wade fell back to sleep as well. Joshua suddenly was woken up because something suddenly hit the tent. He looked up and saw Blake piling everything into his truck. Soon everyone was up and helping. Josh went to go to the bathroom went that rotten smell approached them when he noticed Carly and Paige going deeper into the woods.

"Where are you guys going?" Joshua asked

"She wants to find the smell." Paige groaned

As Joshua caught up with Paige and Carly, Paige kept on moaning and complaining to Carly as Josh rolled his eyes with a smile. Carly took one step and slid down a steep hill and was screaming for help. Josh walked down as quick as he could to see a pit of multilated and rotting carcasses of animals. Joshua made Carly wrap her arm around Joshua as she was freed from the disgusting pile of roadkill. Soon everyone was with Carly and Joshua as Nick walked up to Joshua.

"Everything okay?" Nick asked

"Yeah we're alright." Joshua replied

"Hey is that the truck from last night?" Blake asked seeing a truck drive up to the pit

"Not unless he fixed his headlight." Wade responded

A man opened up the door to the driver's side of the truck and walked to the back of the truck. He looked a complete dirty mess. It was a possibility he could've been homeless but now wasn't the right time.

"Hey!" Wade shouted to the man

"Don't you see that?" Carly asked

"What is that?" Joshua asked quietly

The man hopped off the bed of the truck and walked toward the center of the roadkill pit. Seeing him tugging on something and hearing a loud pop. The hand that was in the pile was a fake.

"Anyone need a hand?" The man said jokingly

"What are ya'll doing out here?" The man asked

"We were camping through those trees. Is there any gas stations nearby?" Wade replied

"I got some gas in the truck." The man replied

"I need a fanbelt." Wade said

"What?" Carly asked

"It busted." Wade replied

"Of course." Carly said sounding irritated

The man told Wade that a man named Bo might have the item Wade was looking for up in a town called Ambrose. After a few minutes of talking the man said that he would give Wade a ride to Ambrose. With slight hesitation Wade agreed, Carly suddenly said that she was going with him. Once Carly's hands were clean enough Nick took off his wifebeater and gave to Carly as everyone shielded her as she changed.

"Man, you're just going to let them leave like that with a guy who throws roadkill in a pit for a living?" Dalton asked

"You clean shit for a living Mr. Sceptic Tank Man, what's the difference?" Nick replied

"Well I don't fall through it, that's one. That's a difference right?" Dalton said

* * *

Making sure that everyone was stuffed in the back of Blake's truck, the rest of the group headed down to Louisiana. Stopping at a liquor store to get something to drink and then heading to the football game no one knew that they were going to be stuck in traffic. Everyone had annoyed and irritable expressions on there faces.

"Dude, it's over." Nick sulked

"It'll move." Blake said

"It's not moving." Paige and Joshua replied in unison a few minutes later

"We'll make to second half." Blake said still hoping to make it to the game

"Dude I'm not sitting in this traffic." Nick replied

"Well what do you want me to do?" Blake asked

Soon the truck was filled with nagging remarks at Blake to turn the truck around to where they camped last night. Eventually traffic eased up and Blake turned the truck around as they headed back to where they set camp. Paige was on her phone calling Carly to let her know they were coming back.

"_Hey it's me. We're heading back." _Paige said

"_Why what happened?" _Carly asked

"_Traffic. Hey did you guys find that fanbelt thing or whatever?" _Paige replied

"_No, there is no one at the gas station.I don't know where we're going right now." _Carly responded

"_Where do you want us to pick you up?" _Paige asked

"_Why don't you just head up the road we got off of at the campsite. It's washed out at the end call us when you get there and we'll meet you there." _Carly instructed

"_Ok and also Josh says hi and I think he took Nick back." _Paige said

"_Oh…okay see you then. Tell the little munchkin I said hi too." _Carly said surprised


	4. Chapter 4

No Apologies

Chapter 04: Lights Out

At the campsite Nick and Dalton were going to the bathroom when Blake told them to pick up Carly and Wade because he wanted to have sex with Paige. Blake gave Dalton the keys which made Nick annoyed as he gave Dalton a purple nurple as Dalton dropped the keys in his hands. Seeing Joshua looking bored Nick walked up and tossed Joshua over his shoulder and placed him in the middle between Nick and Dalton as they went to go pick up Carly and Wade.

"I hate it when you do that." Joshua groaned rubbing his toned stomach

"But you love it when I do this." Nick said nibbling on Josh's ear

Joshua groaned as he pouted in defeated which made Nick smile. Starting up the truck Nick, Joshua, and Dalton went to go pick up Carly and Wade.

"Just let me drive bitch, Blake gave me the keys." Dalton complained

"Yeah, because he thinks I'm the one who stole the car…and crashed it." Nick confessed

"Dalton? You stole the car?" Joshua asked

"Yeah, but Nick didn't have to cover for me." Dalton replied

"Hey your jacket is clean alright, mine has many stains in it. One more won't make a difference." Nick said as Joshua kissed Nick on the cheek

The drive was seriously boring Joshua out of his mind as he climbed into the backseat and curled up into a semi fetal position and fell asleep. Nick looked through the rearview mirror and smiled as he remembered when Joshua would come over after fighting with his parents and would fall asleep like that in his bed.

"Where the hell is this place? It's not even on the GPS." Nick said

"That's weird." Dalton replied

Nick's eyes stayed locked on the dark dirt road as he followed it until they Dalton said something that made Nick turn his head to his best friend.

"What Dalton?" Nick asked

"Do you think Carly and Wade will stay together when she moves to New York?" Dalton asked

"Dalton it's not happening." Nick replied

"What? What do you mean?" Dalton asked

"Even if it was happening, it won't. Nothing personal." Nick said

"Why? You like me better than Wade right?" Dalton asked

"Wade's not so bad." Nick confessed

"Yeah, I like Wade too." Dalton replied

Coming to a screeching halt felt one side of his ribs hit the center console of the truck as he awoke with a loud groan.

"Nice driving." Joshua snapped

"Sorry babe." Nick apologized

Getting out of the truck Joshua, Dalton, and Nick said that part of the road was washed out.

"Great, how are we going to get through?" Joshua asked

"Shouldn't we just drive through it?" Dalton asked

"Through all that?" Nick replied

"I don't know I can do it." Dalton said

"Ha!" Nick scoffed as he handed Dalton the keys

"That's what I thought." Joshua said seeing Dalton just standing there as he locked the truck

* * *

Walking into the town of Ambrose, the town immediately looked like a deserted ghost town. There were cars parked along the sidewalks and lights were on at all of the buildings but there wasn't a soul in sight. Joshua walked beside Nick as Nick held him close. Nick knew that Joshua was sort of afraid of the dark due to a bad Halloween night one year when they were in middle school. Walking up to the gas station Dalton muttered a hello, but no one responded.

"There's music playing, but I don't think anyone is here." Dalton said

"No one's here." Nick replied

"Where are you going?" Joshua asked Nick

"There was a grocery store we passed, I'm thirsty." Nick replied

"What about your sister and Wade, man?" Dalton asked

"Maybe they're at the store." Nick answered

"Don't you think we should look for them first Nick?" Joshua asked

"Yeah I kind of agree with Josh on this one dude." Dalton responded

"Ok look, I'll go this way and you go that way. We don't find them we meet back here and go to the road." Nick said

"Alright." Dalton said taking off in the opposite direction

Joshua followed Nick like a puppy as they went to the store, but it looked closed so frustrated Nick grabbed Joshua and walked back to the gas station where we saw a man exited the building.

"Hey." Nick said

"We're looking for his sister and her boyfriend, have you seen them?" Joshua asked

"I don't think I seen them." Bo replied

"Well this is the only gas station in town right?" Nick asked

"That's right." Bo said

"Well they were definitely here." Nick said

"I just told you I didn't see them." Bo replied in a much louder tone

"Does somebody else work here?" Joshua asked

"No, I own the station." Bo answered

"Well we were here a few seconds ago, and you weren't even here." Nick said

"Sorry, I can't help you there." Bo smirked

Suddenly a weird noise was heard as Bo kneeled down like he was tying his shoe as we started to walk towards the house.

"My brother Vincent was here earlier he might've seen your sister. Want to head up to the house?" Bo asked

"Yeah whatever." Nick replied

Both boys suddenly turned hearing Carly's screams for help when Bo took a swing at Nick as Joshua ran into the shop locking down the garage door while Nick ran through the front door locking Bo out.

"Where is he?" Nick asked

"He just ran off." Joshua replied

"_NICK!" _Carly shouted

"CARLY?" Nick responded

"_I'M DOWNSTAIRS!" _Carly shouted back

Nick followed Josh to where they found a locked wooden door. Nick kicked it opened to find his sister attached to some hospital gurney. Nick and Josh began to release Carly from her bonds. Seeing her finger was cut off she ripped off a piece of Nick's wifebeater as Josh found some tape taping it around so it could be secure.

"Where is he?" Carly asked

"We locked him out." Joshua replied

"Where the hell is Wade?" Nick asked

"I don't know, he went up to the house. This place is a freakshow." Carly replied


	5. Chapter 5

No Apologies

Chapter 05: Becoming the Hunted

Nick, Carly, and Josh suddenly hear a roar of an engine as it slowly fades out as the trio walked out and into the shop. Seeing it was still deserted Nick walked over to the phone and began to call for the police.

"Carly, where's your cell phone?" Joshua asked

"It might be in the truck by the house." Carly replied

"Do you have to keys to the truck?" Joshua asked Nick

"Damn it…Dalton has the keys." Nick huffed

"What about Wade, what if he turns him into wax." Carly said which made Josh and Nick look at each other

"What do you mean wax?" Nick asked

"You don't get it. They're all wax everyone." Carly said which made things a little creepy

Carly muttered something as the boys followed her into the small dim lighted town when we stopped in front of a small little home.

"There was a woman in here, she was alive she pulled the curtain back." Carly said softly

Nick began to look through the curtains only to see a old television showing static when an elderly woman opened the curtains looking out into the night not even noticing the three young adults in her yard. Carly took a closer look seeing that the woman was being controlled like some roadside attraction.

"The whole town is rigged." Carly said

"That's impossible." Nick replied as he looked back inside seeing the woman open the curtains again

"So you're saying that a real person, underneath?" Joshua asked

"Yes, at the church they were all like that, at least twenty more." Carly said

Walking behind the building to avoid being seen Nick saw a gun store from the corner of his eye. Checking their surrounding seeing not a soul in sight the trio walked towards the gun shop as Nick was about to toss the wrench against the glass when Carly stopped him.

"No, what are you doing? It'll make too much noise. Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" Carly asked

"Chances are he will anyway." Nick said slamming the wrench into the glass window

Suddenly a shotgun blast echoed as Nick grabbed the crossbow as he, Carly, and Josh ran into the old movie theater. Seeing it was nice and dark Carly went in one direction, Nick went in another, and Josh hid on the ground not being seen as he saw a pair of worn out boots walk past him. Carly posed as a wax dummy as she kept her composure until she saw Bo walk in front of the wax dummies as he got a closer look noticing Carly. He raised his shotgun and took a shot as Carly dodged it while Nick shot Bo with an arrow as they ran out of the theather and into the lobby. Nick took another shot as the arrow flew from the bow lodging itself into Bo's chest.

"Check him for ammo." Nick said as Carly checked when Joshua appeared as he ran to Nick

"Are you okay?" Nick asked Josh

"Yes I'm fine." Joshua reassured Nick

"Come on guys let's get out of here." Carly said as everyone ran from the movie theater

Nick, Carly, and Josh walked behind the movie theather as Josh sat on an old tractor tire to catch his breathe as he watch the twins talk about what to do when Nick stared into Josh's eyes.

"Look babe I want you to go to the truck and try to call for help." Nick said staring into Josh's brown eyes

"But what about you and Carly? I don't want to leave you both." Joshua said not wanting to leave

"We'll be fine. Just go by the truck." Nick said kissing Josh on the lips and on his forehead as Josh ran by the truck

Joshua walked back to the truck and tried to call for the police but the signal kept dropping. Suddenly Joshua heard a noise and squirmed his way underneath the truck holding his breath when he saw a pair of black boots walk around the truck. Slowly breathing out Joshua felt two big hands grip his ankles and yank him out of the truck.

* * *

Carly and Nick walked up to the parked truck seeing the Carly's cell phone was missing. Nick suggested to try the house, seeing a discarded wooden bat Carly picked it up as Nick opened the front door. Seeing it was totally dark inside Carly found a light switch which turned on all of the lights in the house. The twins began scavenging the house for some clues or somebody when they saw the truck drive up as Carly saw Paige and Blake's bodies in the back. Bo and a taller man walked into the house as Nick hid in a closet while Carly hid underneath the pool table. Once the men left a loud noise echoed like a chair had fallen. Nick heard muffled screaming when he opened the door seeing Joshua tied and gagged to a chair.

"Oh my god Josh." Nick said as began to untie the ropes

"What happened?" Carly asked as she removed the gag as Joshua coughed

"I was trying to call police, but I couldn't get a signal. When I heard footsteps I hid underneath the truck but that didn't work. I put up a fight but was knocked unconscious and I was brought in here." Joshua explained

Walking into what looked like a medical room the trio found an open door that lead to a tunnel underneath the house. Joshua held onto Nick's hoodie with Carly behind gripping her bat as they found where the innocent people are turned into wax. Nick saw Dalton in a chair looking device and tried to remove the head piece when Dalton's head come off shocking everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

No Apologies

Chapter 06: Apologizing Is Not Bad At All

After finding Dalton's body Vincent suddenly appeared as Nick rammed a cart into Vincent which the older man dodged, and slashed at Joshua creating a thin cut into his back. Carly took a swing at Vincent with her wooden bat as Vincent grabbed and tried to cut Carly with shears. He spun her around making Carly fall to the ground, unknown that she turned the flame that heated the wax on high. Nick pinned Vincent to the wall and threw him onto the ground as he shouted at Josh and Carly to run. Vincent was back on his feet as Nick pulled onto the chians spilling the giant vat of flaming wax creating a barrier so that Vincent couldn't get across.

"Nick come on!" Josh shouted

"Let's go." Carly said

Running up the stairs and back into the museum the trio stopped when the found Wade sitting at the piano with half of his face missing. Josh opened the door to the lobby finding Bo on the other side. Josh ran and tried to take Bo down, but Bo placed his boot into Josh's abdomen tossing him over. Nick ran over and he got punched twice and kicked in the gut and was thrown into some wax chairs. Gasping for air Josh saw Carly on the ground as he saw Bo walking towards him.

"I can't wait to see my brother gut you like a fish." Bo said gripping Josh's throat

"Get away from him!" Nick shouted

Nick ran over and kicked Bo in the jaw and delivered a few punches. Bo then headbutts Nick as Nick falls to the ground completely dazed as Bo attempts to choke the life out of him. Nick then finds a stub to where he had shot him and push it deeper as Bo screams in pain. Once Bo was on the ground Nick punched him square in the jaw and blood spewed everywhere. Nick suddenly let of a yelp of pain as Bo stabbed him in the thigh with a knife. Josh crawled over and shook Carly awake as she ran over before Bo had a chance to get up and delievered a good swing to his mouth. She repeated that until Bo wasn't moving. Josh and Carly went over to Nick as Vincent appeared as the poor man uttered out a scream of pain seeing his only brother dead.

"Josh go with Carly!" Nick demanded

"No! I'm not leaving you." Josh replied

"Go!" Nick shouted

"Come on Josh." Carly said grabbing Josh as they ran upstairs and hid in one of the bedrooms

Placing the wax sculpture in front of the door a knife cut through as Vincent made his way through. Carly tried to reason with him as he lunged towards her as she made it out as Nick tackled Vincent onto the bed. Rolling over Vincent's mask was removed as he tried to use his strength by holding back the knife. Josh pulled out the knife lodged in Nick's leg and thrust the bloody knife into Vincent's heart. Kicking him off made a hole in the floor causing the entire room to fall through as Nick, Carly, and Josh landed on the staircase. With the wax melting at an accelerating rate the trio was backed against the wall as Josh felt air coming through the wall.

"You guys the walls." Josh said

They started to dig their way through the wax as they felt the night air as the entire building began to collapse as Josh suddenly fell through pulling out Carly as Nick crawled out. They walked onto the street as they watched the entire house of wax burn to the ground. The trio walked slowly to another building and sat on the steps. Carly sat next to her twin brother as Nick pulled Josh into his lap and kissed him passionately.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked

"We're okay." Josh smiled softly as they all hugged

Josh fell asleep on Nick but was awakened by police sirens as the trio was surrounded by police cars, fire trucks, coroner vans, and ambulances. Josh and Carly got up and helped Nick walk to the ambulances as the paramedics checked them out.

"Are you guys okay?" The Sheriff asked as no one uttered a response

"Well don't worry we'll get you to a hospital." The Sheriff said

"How could anyone not know about this?" Josh and Carly asked in unison

The sheriff began to say how this town is hard to get to, and that it has been abandoned for ten years even since the sugar mill was shut down. They police had found over a ton of cars in one of the old factories. Once everything was said and done a paramedic closed the back doors to the ambulance driving Nick, Carly, and Josh to a nearby hospital. Josh was asleep on his lap as Carly ran her fingers through his hair. When she saw that Nick had taken Dalton's camera from the police.

"Maybe they're some good memories on this." Nick said

"You took it?" Carly sighed

"It just felt wrong leaving it behind." Nick replied

"You okay?" Carly asked

"_We're_ okay." Nick replied

* * *

**1 Month Later**

After the whole house of wax incident everything was turning out well from the Jones Twins. Nick had given up the whole juvenile deliquent part of his life and began going to school in New York with Carly. Carly took the internship at InStyle Magazine and was going to school for fashion design. As for Josh he surprised Nick and Carly one day seeing that his parents finally let him move out and begin his new life. Nick saw a little of his mean side in Josh, seeing that he was always a goody two-shoes. Now they could live in peace and forget about silly little ol' Ambrose.


End file.
